Uh-Oh
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: Terra gets a little too drunk... that's all i'm sayin! Rated for swears. Oneshot.


**Hey Guys! I'm back! So I know I procrastinate a lot, but I promise that once I start something, I finish it. Pinkie swear. Anyway, I wanted to write something new for you guys, so I read some prompts off pinterest, then created my own. Not very original, but I never am. Enjoy! R &R Please! Thanks fam!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. You should know that by now.**

—

 **BB's POV:**

Ahhh. I like Saturdays. You get such a contented feeling when you go downtown with your friends, or maybe go for a nice swim at the beach under the roasting California sun. The best part of Saturdays in my opinion, however, are the nights.

I normally spend them watching a movie or playing a video game, and sometimes convincing my friends to play stupid games like truth or dare and never have I ever. Sometimes we have little "sleepovers" in the common room, and joke with each other until midnight. Saturdays are definitely a gem in their own light.

However, tonight was particularly boring. Robin and Star were on a date, Raven locked herself in her room the moment we got here from a fight this afternoon, and if Cy was working on his car, which I assume he was, I would want to stay miles away from all that. I also couldn't find Terra. Weird.

I had just won another round of Mega Monkeys 4, and proceeded to slump on the chair, making a VERY audible groan of boredom. Shit. I couldn't just SIT HERE. It was SATURDAY NIGHT. The best night of the week.

I walked up to the console of the main titans computer, and turned on some music. There was a Bazzi song on the radio, which was pretty good.

I wish Terra was here. I could talk to her and make her laugh. Her laugh always made me smile. It was so beautiful. Who am I kidding. Everything about her was beautiful. But-

 **SMAASSSSHHHH!**

My thoughts were interrupted by a large noise. I whipped my head around, only to see a very wasted looking Terra, leaning into the doorframe. She had accidentally pushed over a flower pot. She started to giggle a little. I jumped over the back of the couch, and ran over to her. She then turned her attention to me.

"GAR!" She shouted. "I" She pointed at her chest, pausing for effect (and maybe out of drunkedness) "was looking for you." She finished, pointing a finger into my chest, and proceeded to laugh again.

"Tara, you're drunk." I told her, bluntly. She paused her laughter to look at me again.

"Markov Tara is not - drunk." She managed.

"Yes you are. You can't even put your own name in order." I told her, to which she started to laugh again.

"Oh boy…" I muttered. "Come with me." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"Oooooo… Garfield Logan taking CHARGE! Now I've lived to see everything!" She yelled, making me blush, after which she got right back to laughing at nothing. I sat her down on the couch.

"Tara, I'm getting you some water. DON"T MOVE." I told her sternly.

As I was walking over however, she made another comment.

"Y'know, Gar, you're pretty - damn cute when you're assertive." And then again, started laughing. I was now majorly blushing.

I opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water, and heard another loud shout coming from Terra.

"GAR! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Terra shouted, standing on the couch and starting to jump on it singing along with the song all the while.

"HANDS ON YOU'RE BODY, I DON'T WANNA - WASTE NO TIME! FEELS LIKE - FOREVER EVEN IF FOREVER'S TONIGHT! JUST LAY WITH ME, WASTE THIS NIGHT AWAY WITH ME! YOU'RE MINE! I CAN'T - LOOK AWAY, I JUST GOTTA SAY!" She screamed/sang, her voice cracking. I thought it was… kinda hot. In a very, very weird way.

"Tara, stop!" I yelled, running over to the couch. "Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Oh, I'll get down alright." She said, not so discreetly winking at me. If I was red before, I sure as hell was now. She practically fell off the couch, but landed on her feet thanks to me. I practically shoved the water in her face.

"Drink." I stated simply. She groaned a little, but I gave her a serious look. She opened the bottle, drank it as quickly as possible, and threw the bottle on the floor. "WOOO!" She shouted.

She then leaned into me, and for some weird reason smelled my hair.

"mmmm… do you use dog shampoo?" She asked, before bursting into more random laughter. I blushed from her closeness.

"Sit down and rest, Tara. You shouldn't be standing."

"Kiss my ass." Was the only reply before she sat down. I had a few questions for her.

"Who gave you alcohol anyway? You're only 18."

"I - borrowed some whiskey from Cy." She said, giggling. That explained a lot. Probably why she was so drunk. Whiskey was the hard stuff.

"Tara, why would you drink?" I asked, genuine concern in my eyes.

"I was - trying - to forget about my feelings for someone."

"Why?"

"Because - I saw them with Raven - and understood they don't love me." She now started crying.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Whoever doesn't want you is an idiot. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny…" And that was where I realized what was coming out of my mouth. "…Shit…"

"Really? You think - i'm beautiful?" She asked, her tears ceasing. I nodded.

"Can I tell - you a secret?" She asked, giggling. I nodded, again.

"It was you."

"M-me?!" I exclaimed in complete shock.

"Yep. But I get it, you - don't love me. You love - her. So please don't make me feel any worse about this." I was shocked. But I responded.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I love you too."

"Wh-WHAT?! Gar… you love - me?"

"You misread my FRIENDSHIP with her."

She beamed, and pulled me in a fierce kiss. My eyes went wide, but I relaxed into it, sliding them shut. Our bodies reacted to each other immediately. I ran my fingers up the side off her body, and she pushed me back on the couch. One thing lead to another, and well, lets just say I now LOVE Saturday nights, not just like them. Plus, I got a girlfriend out of it all. And I am never letting her go.

—

 **K so thats it! I know it's short, but it's cute. Please, leave me some constructive criticism to make my writing better. BUT NO FLAMES! THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed. Plz, R &R. More to come. Until next time, Over and out! **


End file.
